


When The Light Dies - Kit's Hesitance

by Mahoustar



Series: A collection of some of my more... origin-ish stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Vocaloid
Genre: 'Cause i think Fallen!Kit has that for a good while, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fallen!Kit has been reffered to in another work as Eclipse, I forgot to mention this, I'm actually ok, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Oh; Dusk's the Summoner here btw, There are two Kaitos here, Uh.. is postmortem depression a thing?, an angel and one that is technically still alive and well, but Leon swears in this, this is based off of a vent character from watching Soundless Voice with Kaito and Kit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Kit thought that that battle would end everything. She could confess her love to Kaito, and they could settle down and live in peace. All of it was robbed from her when her light died.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths)
Series: A collection of some of my more... origin-ish stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069796





	When The Light Dies - Kit's Hesitance

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Depictions of mortal violence, depression, attempted suicide
> 
> Don't worry guys, things end well for our Juliet of a dark kitsune mage.. it just gets worse before it gets better.

The sounds of battle rang out as Miku and her squad managed to push back the Echoloids and prevent them from bypassing the defenses and getting to the refugees. Kit was holding her own quite well, when Leon suddenly appeared and challenged her.

"Leon, I don't know why you want to kill Kaito so badly.. but you have to cease this! Can't you see that others are suffering just because of your desire for revenge!?" She exclaimed, and the mad Vocaloid only laughed. "That bastard took my only shot at coming back from the Graveyard. This is what he deserves... to watch everyone he loves and cares for die before his demise!"

Leon conjured a spear of dark mana, and launched it towards the mage. "Kit, no!" When Kit opened her eyes, she saw that Kaito had been run through with the spike. "K-Kaito...!" The blunette slumped over when the weapon was taken out of his body, which was slowly going cold. "Kit.. I'm sorry.. but.. it.. h-had to be d-done.." Kit could only watch in shocked despair, trying to deny the fact Kaito was in her arms and _dying_. "Kaito.. please.. don't.. don't die on me.." Her plea came out in a broken whisper. It felt like time stopped for them.

"Just.. d-don't forget... me...." Kaito sighed his last, and Kit tried to helplessly wake him from an endless slumber. Grief, anger, despair.. it all struck her at once. Without any other way to discharge the storm of emotions within her, Kit threw her head back and howled. The scream that everyone else heard— even the heartless Echoloids— ended their fighting. Meiko immediately knew that something changed.

The darkness that Kit had obtained.. it tore into her. When Leon tried to step back, he suddenly found he was going to meet the same gory fate as his foe as a spear of darkness pierced his heart.

Black mana sprung from the ground, swallowing up any and all Echoloids on the battlefield. Miku could've sworn that she heard screams of fear from some of the furthest corners of the world, yet she chose to ignore it.

It had been three weeks ago that Kaito died. Meiko only learned of it when she heard Kit sobbing in his room. Trying to see what was wrong, she had entered to see his lifeless body on the bed. He'd been reclothed in an outfit of white, and Kit was at the foot of the bed crying like an animal. A similar grief to what Kit had felt came over Meiko, and she also couldn't help but cry with her brother's tragic Juliet. After all.. she failed, as his older sister, to protect him when he needed it most.

Christmas came and went. Tsukiyomi noticed that Kit had changed greatly ever since Kaito passed, and her appearance even grew pale and joyless. The once upbeat kitsune's hair was stained black, with some bands of hardly visible green and vermillion within. Her eyes had also become red.

Kit also refused to wear the colors white or blue after that Christmas as well. One night, Tsukiyomi found that her sister was no longer alive. Ever since their light died, they had been replaced. The thought was something that was merely terrifying to her.

  
Valentine's Day had come and passed, and the entire day Kit cried. She didn't even take a break to care for herself, she just grieved. Luka realized that without the blunette, Kit had become _broken_. The other unfortunate thing, was that he could never be replaced. The hapless mage was bound to her broken state, wandering in circles.

Searching for something... something that just couldn't be found.

  
The pain eventually grew unbearable for the mage, as the darkness that had consumed her had extinguished her hope. Holding a blade made of black mana, Kit put a shaking hand up to her throat. The memory of Kaito's death played in her head once more, and she dropped the mana knife. "I.. I can't.. but.. it hurts... it hurts to live.. I'm broken.. distorted.."

Dusk had managed to accidentally summon someone she didn't expect to meet during the Fallen banner. The poor soul she called to Zenith looked utterly broken, and in such a sorry state that Dusk felt nothing but sympathy for. After she summoned the dark mage, though, she immediately learned something was very _wrong_ with them. The summoner didn't know what, per se, but it seemed like they just couldn't let go of their past.

A week later, a new banner was up. It was for the World of Oaths, and it held a host of Heroes that Dusk recognized as the Vocaloids. Although, she didn't think the Kit she'd summoned would need only one glance at the banner pamphlet that Feh brought to begin crying. "I-is something wrong?" The summoner asked, manly out of confusion. "Why.. why can't I forget that horrible day... it's like the universe is always telling me to remember when I just want to leave it behind..!" Dusk could only comfort the dark mage, not really knowing what else to do.

Dusk managed to summon everyone in the banner, with much grinding for orbs to do the pulls. Although she thought that summoning Kaito and the Kit of that banner would help the fallen Kit, it only seemed to plunge her deeper into despair. Eventually, the Kaito from the normal Kit's timeline decided to see what was causing them so much pain.

He didn't think that she'd be clinging to him and crying for an entire hour. His Kit eventually arrived, and tried calming her other self before deciding to try and see why she was so sorrowful.

  
Neither of them thought they'd hear such a heartbreaking tale.

It'd been three years for the Fallen Kit after her Kaito died. She had met others who faced similar plights, and it did comfort her that she was not alone. After much demanding from some of the higher-tier Heroes, she finally got permission to leave the Grimas behind and join the majority of the Order in the main dining hall. Dusk didn't really think both Kits would insist on making it near impossible for anyone else to sit right next to the blunette, though.

It was also going to be time for the Harvest Festival, Dusk also recalled (she knew thanks to her magic Nadir/Sekai calandar). She figured she'd give Eir a visit, and maybe ask her about something.

It was nearly Christmas, and the Fallen Kit was already growing somber again in spite of all of the supportive friends she had. Dusk decided now was the best time to ask Eir what she'd been meaning to, and ventured down into Hel.

After getting to the palace with thankfully no problems, she went to the throne room and dropped the question. "So, you want me to see if I can retrieve the soul of a Hero from a fallen timeline?" Dusk nodded. "Please make it in time for the 25th, I have someone I want to surprise with this." Eir hummed, and got up from the throne. "Consider it done."

Dusk came back up, and Sharena immediately asked what the summoner was doing down there. "It's for someone's extra-special Christmas-slash-Winter Festival gift. Don't tell either of the Kits or any of their pals this, ok? I don't want them finding out!"

The 25th came, and Dusk was praying Eir managed to pull off the mad feat. Everyone had opened their gifts, and the Fallen Kit had opened her small amount. There was one last box, and it was supposed to be for the dark mage, too. "Um.. Dusk, this wasn't here before, was it?" Dusk shook her head 'nope', and the dark mage opened it to be met with a miraculous surprise.

What kind of happened next really was fast, according to both Dusk and the other Kit, as both the angel and the dark mage immediately fell on the floor in an embrace. In the background, that kind of was when it dawned on Dusk that Eir actually pulled off the feat, meaning the angel who was hiding in the box was Fallen Kit's Kaito.

One could say that it really was a Christmas miracle, that the couple who was torn apart by a cruel fate was able to be reunited in the most heartwarming of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> uh... yeah, guess I'm doing this now.
> 
> Signed Oaths is an unpublished work that I'm collaborating with Draconia1011 to make! I'm planning on posting it at some point, but it'll most likely be finished or mostly finished before then.
> 
> Oh, and this came from watching Soundless Voice a while before I joined. Fallen Kit started out as a vent character for how upset I was at seeing the pv.. with Kaito dead..
> 
> But I've kinda gotten over it now. On top of that, the Fallens (as I call 'em) have become an interesting part of the Signed Oaths-verse. Maybe I'll post the equally-if-not-maybe-sadder roleswap where Kaito is the one who falls and Kit dies someday..?


End file.
